spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 109: Chasing Droki
=Kapitola 109: Chasing Droki= Dalšího dne u snídaně skupina prochází co vše musí udělat. Zdá se, že většina jejich úkolů je nějakým způsobem spojena s Drokim. Hrdinové si procházejí svoje Questy. Errde Blackskull po nich chce aby chytili Drokiho a zjistili proč ho její guardi nemůžou dostat. Bojí se, že je součástí spiknutí které může zahrnovat i některé Lairdy Klanů. Errde dále chce aby jí hlásili veškeré známky korupce. Ylsa Hemstack se zajímá kde Derrové berou mince z povrchu, bojí se, že našli rychlý způsob jak se dostat na povrch a její práce je v ohrožení. Themberchaud, Wyrmsmith of Gracklestugh chce aby mu hrdinové hlásili vše co po nich chtějí Keepers of the Flame. Keepers of the Flame jménem Gartokkara chtějí aby hrdinové našli ukradené dračí vejce. Jejich stopa je prý Droki, součást Šedých Duchů. Gartokkar Xundorn, představitel Keepers of the Flame, chce aby hrdinové vyšetřili podivnou Disturbance, kterou jeho řád cítil. Stool hrdinům vysvětluje důvod své nedávné absence. Jde o alkohol který na něj Abdul vylil. Zdá se, že Myconidové alkohol berou jako jednu z nejhorších věcí co může být. Hrdinové předstírají že chápou a Abdul se Stoličce omlouvá, ta ho objímá a nadšeně přijímá. Všichni se shodnou že je načase vyrazit do West Cleft districtu. Musí najít Drokiho. Nejdříve však doprovodí May’Tanu do Shattered Spire, mají se zde setkat s Duergarem kterému včera zachránili život. Shattered Spire Jimjar a Malcan zůstávají v Blade Bazaaru a vyhlížejí Droki, zbytek skupiny kromě Stoola vyráží do hostince v krápníku. Shatterer Spire je ve skutečnosti zlomený Stalagmit který vykukuje z Darklaku přibližně 40stop od pobřeží. Jeho zlomení poskytuje základy pro hostinec postavený z houbových nožek ve stylu dřevěného srubu. Houpací most utkaný z vlny z hub rothé, dovoluje hostům návštěvu. Skupina vyrazí přes houpací most a Faces jde poslední a sám. Krátké rozhodování přede dveřmi a Warforged vrazí do hostince jako první. Za barem stojí v pozoru rodina Duergarů. V hostinci sedí několik duergarů. Čtyři z nich řeší něco nad papíry a dvojice vedle se dohaduje u stolu. Hrdinové se posadí a objednají si pivo. Abdul u toho ukáže svůj odznak od Errde Blackskull a Faces má dojem že by jim jinak ani nenalili. Shattered Spire Hrdinové se začnou bavit o Duergarovi se kterým se tu mají setkat a o neuvěřitelnosti Empty Scabbard Killers. Je to až Faces který pronese otázku “Tak příjde vůbec?” Prázdné místo u stolu mu odpoví “Ano.” Neviditelný Duergar, který zůstává neviděn ze strachu že mu stále hrozí nebezpečí se představí jako Werz Buckbane. Hrdinové se správně dovtípili že se jedná o stejný rod z jakého byl Hemeth. Werz ovšem nesmutní nad smrtí svého bratra. Sám poznámená že Darklake dostal i lepší pašeráky než byl on sám. Vysvětluje že pašování po Darklake nemá nic společného s nelegálností, pouze s malou šancí na přežití. Potom se odměňuje hrdinům hromádkou černých gemů které se objevují na stole. May’Tana je všechny shrábne. Werz pro ně má ještě jednu odměnu a vyptává se kam vedou jejich další kroky. Po odpovědi skupiny položí na stůl pytlík plný bílých kamenů. Arthur je chvilku zkoumá a zjistí že se jedná o prázdné Spell gemy. “Co s tím?” “Blingdenstone. Svirfnebliní Alchymista jménem Kazook Pickshine. Dostanete zaplaceno.” Zopákování jména na společném chatu upoutá pozornost Jimjara v Blade Bazaaru, Kazooka zná a dluží mu peníze. Motley Crew se vyptává jestli Werz neví proč měl být zabit. Následuje krátká pauza a pak Werz sebere Abdulův půlitr. Nádoba se za chvíli objeví zpět na stole a obsahuje černou tekutinu. Arthur jí zvedá a źkoumá. Možná díky štěstí nebo tomu že ten den dával ve škole pozor, kouzelník okamžitě pozná Lektvar Lichství. “Tohle?” “Ano. Bylo toho stopadesát litrů.” Skupina polkne. Werz si lektvar bere zpět k sobě a dokazuje že úplně neví o co se jedná. Obchod prý objednal Gartokkar Xundorn, ale trpaslík odmítá říct kde lektvar sehnal. Potom popřeje skupině hodně štěstí a ztichne. Hrdinové si uvědomí že odešel až o několik chvil později. West cleft district Motley Crew vyrazí do West Cleft Districtu. Laduguer’s Furrow, velká průrva rozdělující město je místem kde žije většina Duergarů z Gracklstughu. Schodiště, žebříky a plošiny spojují povrch města s dnem průrvy. Hrdinové sledují trojici Duergarů jak tlačí náklad kovových plátů dolů do města. Nakonec si sami vyberou jedno ze schodišť a vyrazí dolů. Cestou jsou samozřejmě zastaveni a požádání o ukázaní odznaků. Západní strana Laduguer’s Furrow obsahuje sérii velkých bran, pozůstatek z doby kdy byl národ Derrů ještě otroky. Okolo stojící kasárny a strážní věže jsou prázdné. Arthur s Faces vyrazí jednu ze stražních věží v kameni průrvy prozkoumat. Zdá se, že tu nikdo dlouho nebyl. Vedle nich se z ničeho nic otevře velká brána. Hrdinové sledují jak z města derrů vychází ozbrojená skupina těchto krysích lidí. Derro Derrové jsou oblečení v kusech hadrů a kůží z mrtvých bytostí. Každý z nich si něco mumlá “že tůristi nemaj zbraně, až jednou procitnou..”. Ve středu skupiny jde Derro Savant, který jako jediný z nich vypadá že se svému šílenství brání. Hrdinové sledují jak derrové vpadnou do města a jeden z nich se dokonce pokusí okrást Abdula. Zbytek se rozprchne, přetrhne šňůru s prádlem, ukradne šedou košili a vyplaší berana. Faces jednomu z Derrů u vstupu do slumů ukáže “tajné heslo” a ten je vpustí dovnitř. Jen máloco mohlo připravit hrdiny na West Cleft District. Jak se brány otevřou je Motley Crew sražena na kolena zápachem tisíce nemytých těl, kanalizace na ulici a tekutého rozkladu. Zvuk tisíců dechů, škrábání a šoupání stovek bosých nohou které se vrací v ozvěnách slumů. Před mini po ulících pobíhají stovky malých bledých humanoidů kteří si všichni do jednoho pro sebe něco mumlají. Mají velké skleněné oči a bílé vlasy, vousy a kníry na svých podivně velkých hlavách. Mají na sobě odporné hadry které jsou v lepším případě nemyté a roztrhané a v horším případě z humanoidů a zvířat. Z toho co hrdinové vidí se district táhne do jeskyně do zadu. Všude po stranách z něj do kamenů vedou jeskyňky a malé otvory. Zdi jsou poseté mosty, lešením a provazy. Derro Slums (-1000 derro) Hrdinové pokračují skrze district dopředu a dávají si dobrý pozor. Abdul musí čas od času zavrčet na skupinu odvážných derru kteří se je chystají napadnout. Za nimi se z ničeho nic ozve alarm. Hrdinové se otočí aby viděli Duergara který se zviditelní a pustí zbraň. Z děr okolo a ze všech směrů se sbírahí Derrové a duergar se dává na útěk. Skupina může mít jistotu že je do Slumů nikdo nesledoval. Pokračují dále skrze ulici a všimnou si skupinky derru hrající households and humans. Je to až Jimjar který si všimne na jednom balkónů Drokiho. Malý derro právě vylezl z malé díry a pomalu se protahuje. Potom se rozhlídne, nahlédne do své tašky a v děsu vyběhne jako by něco zapomněl. Skupina vyrazí za ním. Jimjar se snaží vylézt po bodcích které sedí na zdi vedle nich ale May’tana je jediné které se to opravdu povede. Arthur se teleportuje vedle dní a zbytek běží okolo. Faces zakopává o velký výmol v zemi a stává se bossem ve hře derrů. Droki i ostatní obíhají velkou Cockatrice která se promenáduje středem ulice, Derro i Arthur na chvilku ztuhnou ale oba ze sebe zkamenění sestřesou. Cesta je vede skrz dav derrů a přes most který vypadá že každou chvíli praskne. May’Tana s Arthurem nakonec doběhnou až k místu kde Droki zmizel za dřevěnými dvířky potom co se chvilku dohadoval že “přece nemáme tajné heslo!!”. Dvířka hlídá další derro který je odmítá pustit dovnitř. Zbytek skupiny dorazí a nakonec se do díry vydá May’Tana, Faces a Arthur. Ostatní čekají veňku. Tunnel vede skrze kanalizaci a táhne se dlouhou hodinu kamsi pod město. Faces posílá zprávu skrze chat a ostatní se vydávají za nimi. Whorlstone Tunnels Faces a ostatní dorazí na konec trubky. Zde na ně čeká velká komnata plná hub, krápníků a růžovo-červeného faerzressu který se svíjí po stěnách. Jeskyně. Tunely. Hrdinové zahlédnou malého Derra jak zaběhne do jedné z jeskyní. Arthur ho pronásleduje jako první. Droki se zastaví před malou spárou, čaroděj ho sleduje jak utrhne ze země malou houbu a nacpe si jí do pusy. Ihned potom se smrkne na velikost myši a proběhne skrze malou prasklinu ve zdi. Arthur se otočí na Facese který pokrčí rameny. Potom čaroděj fascinovaný alchymií vyrazí zkoumat houby. Old Friend Jak hrdinové vstoupí do jeskyně zápach schnilého masa nastoupá. Podlaha je pokryta zbytky humanoidů v nerůzjnějších stadiích rozkladu, naaranžovaných v podivných znacích přes podlahu celé jeskyně. Falešné broukání přichází od shrbené figurky která horlivě pracuje na něčem na podlaze. “Ooo! Tady jste!” Je to Buppido. Utře si ruce od krve do vesty a šíleně se usměje. “Nečekal jsem že mě tu najedete, s mým oltářem ještě nedokončeným. A mocí! May’Tano! Porušuješ vlastní pravidlo aby jsi mě konečně přišla uctít jako pravýho boha! Je to tak? Ano! ANO! Cítím že jste připraveni přijmout pravdu do svý srdcí!. Jak monolog šíleného derra skončí začne se podlaha pomalu zvedat. Několik nemrtvých oživlých kusů masa se pomalu zvedá a začne mířit k Abdulovi který vše hlasí na Společný chat. Potom po trpaslíkovi chmátnou ruce ze země které se ho pokusí přimáčknou k zemi. Šílený smích se ozývá od kameného oltáře. Your’s Truly, Buppido Hrdinové postupně nabíhají do jeskyně. Někteří jako Faces a Arthur stále ještě malí. May’Tana opakuje svůj dluh Buppidovi a ten se hádá že to porušila ona a že by se měla zabít. O chvilku později dostane do ramene šipku od Jimjara a radši se schová. Abdul a ostatní se snaží prorvat skrze nemrtvou podlahu a oživlé zombie a kusy masa. May’Tana, Malcan a ostatní končí na zemi. Ruce které ze země rostou si spoutané hrdiny podávají jako na koncertě. May’Tanu dokonce odnesou dost blízko na to aby jí Buppido začal podřezávat. Ze strany příbíhá zvětšený Arthur a Faces kteří v tom Buppidovi zabrání. Rána od Abdula který přeskočí oltář potom Derra omráčí. Hrdinové se domlouvají jestli Buppida zabít, Jimjar namítá že to tu jistě zná. Faces mezitím vystoupal na oltář a dívá se na zem. Nápis složený z mrtvých těl na zemi se dá přečíst. Text in Buppido’s Lair Za jeho zády May’Tana zvedne malého Derra který skupině udělal více než mnoho problémů svou holí. Chapadla drží Buppida za krk a ten po nich sápe rukama a snaží se něco říct. Abdul za ním zvedne sou sekeru a jediným sekem oddělí jeho hlavu od těla. Chapadla začnou zalézat do Buppidových uší, očí a pusy až z hlavy nic nezbyde. Parade of Fools V další jeskyni na hrdiny čeká podivný výjev. Skupina tančících myconidů poskakuje okolo kamene ze kterého na ně Quaggothi lejou pivo. Vedle nich stojí další mladý Myconid, který vypadá celým výjevem znepokojen. Při popisu do společného chatu ho Stool identifikuje jako svého kamaráda Rumpadumpa o kterém již několikrát mluvil. Hrdinové se osmělí a udělají pár kroků k opilým myconidům. Jejich vůdce, který se představí jako Voshuur, se na ně lepí, objímá je a vypráví o mejdanu na který se chystají. Rumpadump, Myconid Sprout May’Tana se vyptává jak se sem dostali. Voshuur vysvětluje že přišli skrze Lady’s Dream. Hrdinové nechápou. Voshuur se několikrát vrátí k zbytku svých přátel a nutí Quaggothy aby po nich cákali pivo. Arthur komentuje absurditu Myconidských otrokářů. Voshuur několikrát nabízí že rozdá dar své dámy, ale nevypadá uražený když hrdinové opakovaně odmítají. Nakonec se Voshuur rozloučí, nechá Rumpadumpa po Facesově žádosti hrdinům na krku a vyrazí směrem pryč. Rumpadump je šťastný a skupina sleduje jak Voshuur přejede rukou přes velkou houbu a skrze tu on, jeho kumpáni i quaggothi odejdou pryč. Fungi Thicket and Diseased Pool Za jeskyní s podivnými Myconidy čeká hrdiny les hub přes který je těžko jít. Zmenšený Faces vyrazí skrz houby a poslouchá syčení hadů a chrčení hmyzu. Zbytek odmítá jít přes houbovou jungli a vrací se zpět. Abdul který odmítá pojídat zmenšovací houby vyrábí z klobouku malou loďku a tou se dostává na druhou stranu nepříjemně vypadajícího jezírka. Potom dlouze a složitě posílají loďku pomocí lana. Faces vše sleduje s podivným zájmem v prázdném obličeji. Hrdinové vyrazí kupředu chodbou a dorazí k místnosti s dvojicí derrů. Stojí naproti sobě a oba mluví. Pro sebe. Jeden nadává na svého šéfa, nějakého Uškvila a druhý mluví o velké rybě co chytil v Darklaku. Hrdinové tiše projdou mezi nimi, seberou jim klíče a pokračují tunelem. Arthur odmítá několik dveří až nakonec hrdinové dorazí do Alchymistické laboratoře. Grey Alchemist Arthur je ohromen výbavou alchymistické laboratoře Šedých Duchů. Její majitel však navštěvu nevidí rád. Při procházení regály zatímco s ním čaroděj mluví vybere jednu z lahviček a po člověku ji hodí. Alchymistický oheň se odrazí od čarodějova štítu a neškodně po něm steče. Abdul s May’Tanou zatím sledujíc jak z místnosti vedle přibíhá trojice Duergarů. Začíná krátká potyčka která končí smrtí všech zůčastněných na straně šedých duchů kromě Duergara jménem Norrle. Arthur prohledává a třídí laboratoř, zatímco Faces zpovídá Norrla. Abdul vyrazil o místnost vedle a našel místo kde si šedí duchové pravděpodobně pěstují zásoby a zdroj pro svoje jedy. Vedle sebe. Jimjar s Malcanem mezitím prozkoumavají zatarasené dveře které, zdá se, vedou na povrch. Dříve než stihne kdokoliv zareagovat proletí okolo Droki a s křikem “Poštaaaaaaaaa” nechá před vchodem do laboratoře zlatý pedant. Droki is late Hrdinové se rozhodnou prozkoumat tunel o kterém mluvil Norrl. Faces je mezitím fascinovaný jeho hereckými schopnostmi. Nakonec ačkoliv všichni čekají Norrleův podraz tak s ním Abdul zahájí duel. Norrle při první příležitosti použije neviditelnost a pokusí se utéct. May’Tana ho zastaví svými chapadly navzdory jeho neviditelnosti a hůl mu zlomí vaz. Raucous Mesa Místnost za úzkých průchodem září faerzressem. Nejzajímavější je ovšem kovová konstrukce v centru místnosti. Velká trubka drží sérii kovových obručí která v zakřivení stoupají k černému stropu kaverny. Při pohledu vzhůru si lze všimnout že faerzress se místností pomalu protáčí a stoupá v otočkách vzhůru ke stropu kaverny. Všude je slyšet nepříjemný šepot. May’Tana vyráží vzhůru po umělém žebříku. Jak stoupá po kovové konstrukci začíná šepot čím dál hlasitěji. Některé zvuky začnou být jasnější. Je slyšet cinkání kladiv v kovárnách. Šplouchání darklaku o mola Gracklestughu. Sypot mincí jak se převaluje Themberchaud ve své minci. Obchodník který vysvětluje že Duergaři nesmlouvají. Je slyšet celé město.